


Home is Supposed to be Safe

by ilovemiax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviants can feel pain, Deviants can taste, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Hank and Connor’s home was broken into by a red ice drug dealer out for revenge. Connor suffers an assault while Hank is forced to watch.





	Home is Supposed to be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and I'm a sadist and I like hurting Connor. Have a one-shot.

Hank eyed Connor who was just watching him eat. “You know it’s creepy that you just stare when I’m eating.”

Connor averted his eyes, “Apologies, Lieutenant.” Hank let out a huge sigh. “Hank,” Connor corrected and saw a small smile appear on Hank’s face.

“Why don’t you just eat with me?”

“Androids have no need-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard the spiel before. But you can taste, can’t you?”   
Connor frowned, “Correct. I don’t understand your logic.”

Hank rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He grabbed a plate, dumped a sloppy helping of meatloaf and mashed potatoes on it and grabbed a fork. Hank set the meal in front of Connor before settling back in his chair. “Eat,” he instructed.

Connor picked up the fork, “if it will make you feel better, then I will.” Hank watched as Connor forked a mouthful of mashed potatoes and put it in his mouth. There was a smirk on Hank’s face as he watched the android’s LED spin yellow and his eyes widen with surprise. 

The android had tasted many things before like the sharp sting of thirium, the bitterness of blood, or whatever foul tasting evidence he’d put in his mouth. Not once did Connor ever consider that food might be a pleasant taste. He just assumed that everything would taste bad. But now, Hank had opened a brand new door that Connor was never going to shut.

He swallowed and shoveled in another mouthful of potatoes. “Hank, I’m eating!” Connor celebrated with his mouth still full. Hank laughed while Connor moaned obscenely at the sudden burst of flavor in his mouth. He now understood why humans enjoyed eating.

“Slow down, son,” Hank laughed, “you’re going to choke.”

Connor blushed and took the time to actually chew his food and savor the new taste. If he’d known the pleasures of tasting and eating food he would’ve done it sooner. Now that he knew, Connor started compiling a list on new foods he wanted to try. The first on the list being the highly unhealthy burger at Chicken Feed that Hank was so fond of. He made a mental note to download some recipes to try.

“So,” Hank continued the conversation, glad that Connor had found new delight in actually eating dinner with him, “you up for watching a movie?”

Connor nodded, “As long as it isn’t Terminator.”

“I thought you liked that movie.”

“It was… less than preferable.”

“Just say you didn’t like it.”

“I didn’t like it.”

Hank paused, “How about Dredd? I think you’ll like it.”   
“You said that about Terminator.”

“But this is different. The robot isn’t portrayed as a bad guy.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow and then, “Okay.”

 

Hank had his arm around Connor’s shoulders as the android snuggled up against him. Connor was practically drowning in Hank’s DPD hoodie and seemed smaller than he actually was. He wore mismatched socks; one from Halloween and one from Christmas because Connor claimed it made him feel more human. In actuality, they were comfortable and the colors were pleasant to look at.

“Is this what humans thought the future was going to look like?” Connor frowned and tilted his head at the bleak landscape the film portrayed. “It seems highly inefficient.”

Hank shrugged not actually having a solid answer for him, “It’s based on a comic strip.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“It was 2012, a lot of movies at that time-” There was a loud thumping just outside the door. “What the fuck?” Hank removed his arm from Connor’s shoulder and got off the couch to investigate the source of the noise. Just as he reached the door, it was flung open with a violent force smashing into his face and sent Hank stumbling back a few feet.

“Hank!” Connor shouted and vaulted over the couch.

One of the assailants pointed a gun at Hank and fired without hesitation. The bullet entered Hank’s leg and the lieutenant went down instantly screaming, “Fucking son of a bitch!”  Blood pooled on the floor. He clutched at the hole in his leg unable to properly stand.

A fast scan immediately identified the two assailants as George Harrison and Aaron Blanchet, former Red Ice dealers who were recently released from prison. Their rap sheet could compete with Hank’s disciplinary record; petty theft, armed robbery, sexual assault, etc. To top it all off, the original arresting officer was none other than Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Conclusion: they were here to take revenge on Hank.

Connor made a move towards Hank hoping to get close enough to the gun hidden in the bread box and take out the two drug dealers before the situation escalated.

“Bu-bu-bu,” George, the man who shot Hank pointed a gun at his head. “You make one more move and I’ll put a bullet in his head, got it?”

Connor froze but reluctantly obeyed. He glanced at Hank who was glaring venom at the intruders. “What the fuck do you assholes want?”

Aaron smirked and pointed his gun at Connor. “Take a guess,” he ordered.

Connor knew the question wasn’t directed at him, but took the chance and answered anyway. He needed to get their attention off of Hank. “My conclusion is that you would like revenge for your arrest.”

George and Aaron looked at Connor but kept their guns trained on their respective hostage. “You’re right,” George said narrowing his eyes, “But who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Connor. I’m Lieutenant Anderson’s android partner.”

Aaron started laughing and George cracked a smile. “He’s got a fucking android.” They looked Connor up and down and suddenly the android felt a pit forming in his stomach. He didn’t like the way they were looking at him. He felt too exposed wearing his socks and hoodie. Then, without warning Aaron struck Connor across the face sending him to the floor.

Warning notifications flashed before Connor’s eyes clouding his vision. Intermittent bursts of static filled his ears making it hard to hear what was going on around him.

“Connor!” Hank shouted and struggled to move closer to him. “You fucking mother fucker! You’re dead! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

George stomped his foot over Hank’s open wound. “Shut the fuck up. Aaron, make sure that thing is restrained.”

“I don’t care what you do to me,” Hank growled, “leave my kid out of this.” He cried out as George pressed harder on the wound.

Aaron knelt down next to Connor watching blue blood starting to leak from a cut on his forehead. “You’re in no position to be making demands. We came for revenge. To kill you, but I think I’ve got a better idea. We won’t kill you, but we’ll make you suffer.”

Connor could see Aaron’s gun within grabbing distance. If he could just-

“Try anything funny android and I’ll put a bullet in his head. And you-” George pressed the gun against Hank’s head, “-if you try anything, I’ll put a bullet in his head. Got it?” Hank growled low in his throat wanting to deck the son of a bitch in the face but wasn’t about to risk Connor’s life. No fucking way.

Hank watched helplessly as Connor let Aaron handcuff his hands behind his back. Connor weakly protested but because of the static and sudden shock of being hit, he wasn’t able to get clear vision or audio of what was happening to him. His LED was cycling yellow with occasional flickers of red. Aaron shoved Connor’s face into the floor and sat on his back. He made eye contact with Hank as he leaned over Connor’s body burying his nose in the android’s neck. “You smell like butter,” Aaron smirked feeling Connor starting to tremble, “I wonder if you taste the same way.”

Connor felt Aaron lick a strip up his neck to the shell of his ear. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Air hitting the wet strip sent chills down Connor’s spine and he resisted the urge to shiver. Fear stabbed at him. It didn’t take much to know what was about to happen to him next. He just hoped that he was wrong.

“You fucking asshole! I’m going to wring your neck! Stay the fuck away from him!”

“Why?” Aaron taunted grinding his hips against Connor’s back. “He’s too delicious and hearing you beg makes it that much better.”

Connor felt something hard pressing against his back. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that what he was feeling was Aaron’s erection. He felt Aaron get off him and then yank him by his hair forcing him on his knees. Connor watched as his would-be rapist unbuttoned his pants and pulled out a cock larger than the android knew he could handle.

The throbbing dick was pressed to his cheek, “Open your mouth.”

“Don’t listen to him Connor, this fucker’s ARGH!” Another bullet exited the chamber and into Hank’s shoulder. The Lieutenant let out a scream through gritted teeth.

“Hank!” Connor yelled trying to move towards him.

The gun was pressed against Hank’s head. “He said open your fucking mouth, plastic.”

He had to protect Hank. Connor avoided making eye contact with Hank and let his mouth drop open. His eyes immediately watered as the hard member was forced into his mouth and cutting off his air supply. It’s not like he needed to breath but the feeling was highly unpleasant. 

Connor wasn’t built for this so he had no idea what to do except let this pervert assault his mouth. He cursed his highly sensitive mouth because he could  _ taste  _ everything. The thick musk of arousal, the sweat, adrenaline, and pre-cum sutck in Connor’s mouth and his system automatically logged it.

Connor let his mouth grow slack and hoped that just by providing a hole to fuck would be enough to get Aaron off. “It’s not even good at sucking cock,” Aaron growled disappointed. “He’s built like a Traci but don’t suck like one.”

“So teach him,” George replied rubbing his own arousal through his jeans. He let out a moan making both Hank and Connor cringe.

Aaron grabbed sides of Connor’s head and brutally fucked his face. “Just fucking take it all you stupid slut!” He gasped and Connor sensed his heart rate speeding up.

Connor shut his eyes as he felt the corners of his mouth tearing and he couldn’t stop his whimper of pain. Unwanted tears leaked out and streamed down his cheeks.

“Stop!” Hank shouts desperately unable to bear the sight of Connor getting violated in front of him, “Stop it, let him go! You can take me instead. I’ll do whatever you want!”

“ _ Hank, no! I can take it, please don’t put yourself in danger!”  _ Connor wanted to plead. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Hank to try and silently convey his message.

Aaron kept thrusting harshly in Connor’s mouth. “As appealing as that sounds, Anderson, I think fucking the boy is more fun. Besides, your punishment for putting us away is being forced to watch as we fuck him till he breaks.” 

Connor let out a soft sob. Aaron’s cock was pushing so far down his throat making his jaw ache with the pressure. He was scared that if he kept going, his jaw was going to break and he’d be left with his mouth permanently locked open. Even though Connor knew it was a futile thought, he hoped that all Aaron would do was use his mouth and be done. 

His wish was partially granted as Aaron let out a strangled gasp and shot his load down Connor’s throat. He pushed Connor away and let the android cough up the semen that had logged itself in Connor’s system.

Connor hated the lingering taste of Aaron in his mouth. He wished androids had the capacity to vomit because he would be doing so at that very moment. Connor was burning with shame as he could practically feel Hank’s eyes on him.

“Hey,” Hank called out his voice gentle although laced with pain, “Con, you’re going to okay, alright? I promise I-”

“Ugh, I’m getting tired of hearing you open your mouth,” Aaron snapped at Hank. “Fucking gag him would you?” George grabbed a kitchen towel and shoved the dry cotton in Hank’s mouth cutting of the comforting words he was going to say to Connor.

“Fucking finally,” Aaron gasped. He turned to George. “You want a piece of him?”

George smirked, “You don’t even have to ask. It would be a pleasure.”

Hank’s muffled protests fell on deaf, uncaring ears. He watched in horror as George grabbed Connor by the hair and shoved his face into the ground.

“You said his mouth was shitty, I wonder if his ass is the same.” George pulled down Connor’s underwear in one fluid motion and pressed his thumb against the hole. “Tell me,” he ordered, “has your Lieutenant fucked you?”

Connor shook his head and realized just how badly his body was shaking.

“Good, then I get to be your first.” He pressed his thumb harshly into Connor’s entrance.

The pain of being entered for the first time was something Connor wasn’t expecting. He  _ screamed  _ and cried as he felt thirum running in thick streams down his thighs. He knew about sex and had read up on it online in case he ever wanted to experiment or try it, but nothing prepared him for  _ this. _ This felt like he was on fire and it was eating him from the inside out. His body wasn’t like a Traci’s. He didn’t self lubricate and didn’t automatically adjust to any intrusion. In that way, Connor was more human than most androids. He needed lube and he needed time to let his body adjust.

“Fuck,” George added a second finger, “He’s so fucking tight.”

“I think you ripped him,” Aaron pointed out finally noticing the blue blood dripping out.

George looked and let out a breath moan, “That’s so fucking hot. I can’t wait any longer.” He yanked out both fingers and positioned his cock to Connor’s hole. Unceremoniously, he sank in all the way to the hilt.

A flash of pure static went through Connor and for a split second there was nothing. And then there was  _ everything.  _ He screamed louder than he thought was physically possible. He thought getting shot was painful, this was so much worse.

Connor’s sobs were broken by a choked moan that slips out. He froze in terror at the sudden spark of pleasure that shot through him. Aaron started laughing hysterically and George thrust back in perfectly hitting that collection of wires. Connor moaned again, his sobs increasing. He didn’t understand why he was getting aroused. He hated the perverts that laughed at his sodemy and wanted nothing more than to rip them limb from limb. 

Connor panicked. It felt like his brain was short circuiting. What was happening to him? Why did these men have to be so cruel? He didn’t want this; any of this. He felt so trapped, like he’d become a machine again.

“Looks like the little slut enjoys having his hole filled,” George taunted.

“S-stop,” Connor managed to gasp out through his sobbing, “P-please s-stop! It hurts, please stop. It hurts, it hurts!” Connor’s please were only met with laughter and more violent thrusting. Then out of sheer desperation Connor cried out, “Dad, please make it stop!”

Aaron knelt down next to Hank, grabbed his face and forced him to look at Connor. “Did you hear that, Lieutenant Anderson? He called you  _ Dad.”  _

Angry tears spilled from Hank’s face. He was furious at himself. Connor was so new to being deviant; feeling pain and emotions that Hank wasn’t sure if Connor was going to even survive this kind of trauma. Sure they’ve handled assault cases but experiencing it was something that Connor would have to live with forever. Hank was so scared to lose another son. How could he have been so weak that he couldn’t even protect his new son from being raped by a couple of perverts out for revenge. Everything that was happening to Connor was on him.

George’s pace sped up and he reached down to grab Connor’s erection. “I want you to come for me,” he growled and tugged hard.

The new and sudden stimulation was enough to force Connor’s orgasm. The android shuddered and sobbed his release. George came soon after filling up Connor’s asshole. He pulled out and let Connor slump to the ground. The android sobbed curling into a ball the best that he could.

“We’re not done yet princess.” Aaron took Georges position and lifted Connor’s hips. “I want a turn inside your ass.”

George moved to Connor’s face and grabbed his jaw. “You bite me and I’ll put a bullet in your precious Lieutenant’s head.”

At the same time Aaron shoved his cock harshly into Connor’s ass and George slid his dick into Connor’s mouth. There was a simultaneous sigh as both men moved Connor’s body to their will.

Hank heard Connor’s muffled cries of pain. It would be a sound that was forever going to be burned in his brain. He never wanted to hear it again. He never wanted to see those glistening tears on Connor’s cheeks ever again.

Connor was having a hard time breathing. There was too much happening at once. Everytime he tried to take a breath, George’s cock blocked his airway and Aaron shoving into him forced what little air he had away. Black spots started to fill his vision and warning notifications filled his HUD. Connor felt like he was going to pass out.

“Look at that,” George grunted between thrusts, “the piece of plastic’s eyes are rolling back. Fuck that’s so hot. Oh shit-” He came down Connor’s throat without a warning and soon after Aaron finished his load inside the android.

Both pulled out and tucked themselves back into thier pants. George went over to Hank and put his gun against Hank’s head while Aaron released Connor from his bonds. “I’m going to take out your gag,” George explained, “but if you make any sudden moves while we’re still here I’m going to kill the kid and then I’m going to kill you, understand?”

Hank gave a short nod and the gag was pulled out. Hank coughed glad to have the ting removed. Worried about Connor, Hank did as he was told and waited until George and Aaron had left the house.

Hank dragged himself over to Connor ignoring the extreme pain in his legs from the bullet wounds. He could survive a bit longer without needing to go to a hospital.

Connor was curled up, unmoving. If it were for the rapidly blinking LED, Hank would think he was dead. “Con?” he whispered.

“I called an ambulance,” Connor answered meekly, “You need to get to a hospital before you bleed out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hank insisted. He wanted to reach out and touch Connor but he wasn’t sure how the android would react to being touched.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Connor begged and started crying, “please don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”

Hank pulled Connor into a tight hug ignoring his previous thought not to touch Connor. “I’m not mad at you, son. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m going to make those fuckers pay for what they’ve done. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
